1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a multiple-interface network device, and more particularly, to a selection method for transmitting network packets for a multiple-interface network device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, many electronic devices with network access capability support multiple network interfaces. For instance, Wi-Fi network and Long Term Evolution (LTE) network are supported by most smart phones. These electronic devices generally provide various services through applications, thus data for multiple application services are usually transmitted at the same time. The electronic devices currently use only a single network for data transmission, respectively.